


Mental State

by DemonicPresence



Series: A Collection [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence





	Mental State

Lie  
It’s a lie  
“I’m fine.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“It’s nothing.”  
I feel  
Like I’m drowning  
I breathe air  
That tastes like tar  
Fills my lungs  
Clings  
Chokes  
Gags  
Can’t scream  
Can’t cry out  
The world fades  
I want to fade with it


End file.
